Complexity of software applications is ever increasing. It is common in modern software applications to interact with a plurality of disparate other applications and data sources. As the complexity of software applications increases so does the number of software defects experienced by the software application. As the number of software defects increases, so does a cost associated with correcting those defects.
Controlling quality and costs of software applications, both during and after development, is a primary objective of any Information Technology (IT) organization. As such, certain commercial products are available to help an IT organization control quality and costs. These products operate to find defects in code and provide dashboard functionality for development. Typically, the products function by reviewing only a current state of development for the software application being developed.